Start Over
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Being stood up by her date, Natsu realizes and comes to the rescue. "Yeah, I don't think so either but I'm off in ten if you want someone to share this with." —Natsu&Lucy


**notes: **where do these ideas come from? i don't even know.

* * *

"Hello? Sting? Yeah, hey! I miss you," the blonde female spoke into the phone as she walked down the street in her heels and fancy dress. "yes, of course we're still meeting at the restaurant—I'll see you there, okay?" The blonde paused for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her face. "I'll see you soon. Uh-huh, bye." She finally hung up her phone call with her boyfriend as she happily made her way down the street to the restaurant where they planned to meet.

She and Sting have been somewhat a off and on thing for almost two years now but she had hope that they were going to get married.

He was very sweet to her and even though he could be really rude and sometimes never show up on dates, the blonde was certain that they'll probably get married somewhere in the near future.

Her friends all tell her to never see him again but she couldn't let someone as good as Sting go. He was good-looking, smart, and he has _somewhat_ a good personality. It was the best she could find and she didn't mind if he had some flaws.

Happily walking into the restaurant where they first had their date together, the blonde found herself a table and sat down by herself. She got comfortable and looked up to see a waiter grinning down at her, two menus in his hands.

"Seeing that you're seated at a two person table and dressed so nicely, are you waiting for someone?" His somewhat deep voice asked making a shiver run down her spine and a slight blush appear.

"E—erm... yeah, my boy—my boyfriend." She stammered making him slowly nod and eye the empty seat in front of her before flashing another grin her way.

"Kind of a dick to make you wait, huh?"

"Well..." Lucy murmured softly, looking across the table at the empty seat. "I _guess_ but it... it doesn't really bother me."

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll leave these menus right here and I'll come back soon to take your order, alright?"

"Uh, sure thing. I'll order once he comes, okay?"

Nodding at her, he placed the menus down right in front of her before walking away to go wait other tables leaving Lucy pondering in her seat.

He kind of did have a point...

—**X**—

Walking up to the table of where the blonde was, the pink-haired waiter noticed it's been a little past ten minutes and she still was alone.

"Can I take your order?" He asked making her look up from her phone and offer a small smile. "No... uh, I'm still waiting. Thanks though," she waved him off making him nod and eye her for a while before walking away.

Leaving the blonde by herself once more at her table, she let out a huff of frustration as she looked at the time on her phone. He was late, _like always_. And _he_ was the one who wanted to have dinner... why was he the one late? Maybe something came up?

Quickly punching in a _where are you?_ to Sting, she sent the text message to go back to sitting alone at her table.

—**X**—

"Hey Natsu, could you please take these two table six?" Erza, the head chef, asked as the waiter completely ignored her and stared at something in the distance making the scarlet-haired cook furrow her brows in confusion. "Natsu?" She said a bit louder making him jolt and turn towards the chef as he grabbed the two plates from the window in a hurry.

"Uh, yeah! Table six—alright."

"What were you staring at?"

"H—huh?" He stammered slightly, raising his brows at her before relaxing once more. "Uh, just watching a costumer to see if she wants to order or something..." He said before walking away to give the dishes to table six, eyeing the blonde all the way there.

Once he gave the couple their dinner, he turned towards the blonde's table to go grab her order but she noticed him and waved him off, offering a soft smile.

He was hesitant at first but decided to listen as he went back to the back to look at the large clock hanging right above the window, noticing it's been almost thirty minutes since she arrived.

—**X**—

Tapping her fingers on the table, the blonde leaned against one of her palms as she eyed the large clock that was ticking away.

It's been an hour and he _still_ wasn't there... he wouldn't even answer his phone and she probably called him eight times and sent at least twenty texts.

Just where was he? If he didn't want to have dinner with her, why bother asking and making her come all the way there to wait? Or if he was going to be late, he could have at least called her and tell her he'll be late... this was ridiculous.

But she still had hope, for some reason. She didn't want to accept the fact that he stood her up and believed that he was just late.

Noticing how the same pink-haired waiter was walking her way, the blonde flashed a smile and waved him off to tell him that he'll be here soon and he didn't need to come to her aid, yet.

It made him furrow his brows and frown but he turned away and left her by herself once more.

"Just where are you... Sting?"

—**X**—

It's been officially an hour and forty five minutes since she arrived to the restaurant and it's been officially an hour and forty five minutes since she's been sitting by herself. Almost everyone who came after her left and there were many couples around her drinking wine and laughing and having a blast. It made her stomach turn painfully and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Why was she still trying to believe that he was going to come?

Feeling her eyes burn with tears, the blonde felt the familiar lump that was caught in her throat showing that she was going to break down soon.

How could she be so foolish? Her friends were right, Sting _wasn't_ for her.

Staring down at her hands that were in front of her, the blonde was surprised when she saw a wine bottle and two wine glasses be place in front of her. She immediately looked up and realized that it was that same pink-haired waiter that was putting the things on the table and it made her swallow thickly and narrow her gaze.

"Oh, no thank you..." Lucy denied in a shaky voice. "I—I don't think he's coming."

Letting out a hoarse laugh, the waiter offered a soft smile. "Yeah, I don't think so either but I'm off in ten if you want someone to share this with."

And she ended up sharing it with him.

* * *

**notes:** it came from a imagine ok?  
**notes2: **i'm excited for the beach tomorrow and asdfghjkl; i meet the korean national baseball team tomorrow cause my dad's friends with the coach lmao. they're all under thirteen tho. :(  
**notes3: **reviews for nice sexy waiter natsu 


End file.
